Kim Woo-bin
thumb Kim Woo-bin (* 16. Juli 1989 in Seoul) ist ein südkoreanischer Schauspieler und Model. Momentan ist er 27 Jahre alt. He began his career as a runway model and made his acting debut in the television drama White Christmas. He subsequently gained attention in A Gentleman's Dignity (2012), and made his breakthrough with School 2013 (2012-2013) and The Heirs (2013). Kim later starred in box office hits Friend: The Great Legacy (2013), The Con Artists (2014) and Twenty (2015). In 2016, he took on his first leading role on television in Uncontrollably Fond. Careeredit 2009–2012: Beginningsedit Kim wanted to pursue a modeling career since he was a high school student. He debuted as a runway model in 2009 at the age of 20 and began appearing in prêt-à-porter and Seoul Fashion Week collections.3 As his modeling career progressed, he started doing commercial films and began studying acting, under the guidance of acting coach Moon Won-joo. Kim fell in love with acting, saying, "In the course of doing so, I found myself feeling the same thrill and enthusiasm that I felt the first time I came to walk on the runway."2 Under the stage name Kim Woo-bin, he made his acting debut in 2011, starring in mystery drama White Christmas and the low-rated cable sitcom Vampire Idol.145 In 2012, he had a supporting role in the romantic comedy drama A Gentleman's Dignity, written by famed screenwriter Kim Eun-sook.6 Next came a two-episode guest appearance in drama adaptation of the popular manga To the Beautiful You.7 2013: Rising popularityedit In January 2013 Kim's breakout year came in 2013 when he featured in the teen drama School 2013. He received his first acting award for the role at the 2nd APAN Star Awards under the category Best New Actor.8 The same year, he was cast in Kim Eun-sook's teen drama The Heirs, which became popular domestically and internationally with a peak audience rating of 28.6% and 1 million hits on the Chinese streaming website iQiyi.91011 Kim experienced a surge in popularity overseas.1213 This led to increased advertising contracts and acting offers for the actor.14 Kim then appeared in his first major film role in Friend: The Great Legacy, the blockbuster sequel to Kwak Kyung-taek's 2001 box office hit.15 He received positive reviews for his portrayal as a young gang member.16 The same year he became the host of cable music program M! Countdown from August 15, 2013, to February 13, 2014.17 2014–present: Success in filmedit After his rise in popularity in 2013, Kim continued appearing in big screen projects. In January 2014, he was cast in the heist movie The Con Artists, in which he played a top safe-cracker alongside rising star Lee Hyun-woo.18 He then took on a comedic character in indie director Lee Byung-heon's sophomore effort Twenty in 2015.19 Kim then appeared in an ad campaign for Calvin Klein Watches + Jewelry, making him the first East Asian model for the brand.20 In 2015, Kim was cast in his first leading role in Uncontrollably Fond written by screenwriter Lee Kyung-hee. The drama premiered on July 6, 2016.21 He then starred in the film Master alongside Lee Byung-hun and Kang Dong-won.22 The movie premiered in December 2016 and became the 11th bestselling film for 2016 in South Korea.23 Personal lifeedit Kim is best friends with fellow model-actor and School 2013 co-star Lee Jong-suk, whom he has known since their modeling days.24252627 In July 2015, Kim and South Korean actress Shin Min-a were confirmed to be in a relationship.28 On May 24, 2017, Kim was diagnosed with Nasopharyngeal cancer. Kim's agency, Sidus HQ stated that Kim had begun drug and radiation treatment and would halt all activities.29 Honorary ambassadoredit In April 2017, Kim was appointed as an Honorary Ambassador for the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang, South Korea. Kim is the second actor to take on this role and will take part in various activities to promote the event. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:27 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Juli Kategorie:Model